1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telemetric measuring method, in which method two or more different variables are measured by different sensors, and the measurement data on each measured variable is transferred by means of telemetric data transmission to the same receiver unit.
The invention also relates to a telemetric measuring method, in which method at least two different variables, i.e. heartbeat, the speed and/or pedalling cadence of a bicycle, are measured by different sensors, and the measurement data on each measured variable is transferred by means of telemetric data transmission to the same receiver unit.
The invention also relates to a telemetric measuring method, in which method at least two different variables, i.e. heartbeat, the speed and/or operating cadence, such as paddling or rowing cadence, of a watercraft, such as a canoe, a surf board or a boat, are measured by different sensors, and the measurement data on each measured variable is transferred by means of telemetric data transmission to the same receiver unit.
The invention also relates to a telemetric measuring method, in which method at least two of the following variables are measured by different sensors: heartbeat, blood pressure, temperature, blood glucose content, blood oxygen content, and the measurement data on each measured variable is transferred by means of telemetric data transmission to the same receiver unit.
The invention also relates to a telemetric measuring system comprising one or more telemetric transmitter units, a least two different sensors in complete or partial connection with said one or more transmitter units for measuring at least two different variables, the system further comprising one telemetric receiver unit to which the measurement results measured by the different sensors can be sent telemetrically by said one or more transmitter units.
The method can be applied to a personal telemetry measuring device, e.g. a pulse meter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telemetric measuring methods are used e.g. for measuring a person's heartbeat. Equipment solutions are often such that the unit for measuring and transmitting the heartbeat data is arranged around the person's chest as a transmitter belt, from which the measurement data is transferred telemetrically by means of inductive coupling to a receiver unit, often implemented as a receiver strap on a person's wrist. In cycling, the receiver unit may be arranged e.g. at the bicycle handlebar.
The transmitters of e.g. heartbeat measuring devices typically send a burst of about 5 kHz each time they detect an ECG signal. The transmitter circuit of the transmitter unit consists of a resonance circuit, activated controlled by the heartbeat. The receiver unit calculates the pulse frequency, i.e. the heart rate, on the basis of the time difference between successive transmitted signals, i.e. the time difference of the bursts, the information to be transmitted, i.e. the pulse frequency or heart rate, being included in the transmission coded in the interval between the pulses. In case of a solution is used in which a group of two or more pulses is sent at each heartbeat, the pulse frequency, i.e. heart rate, can be coded inside the pulse group in the length of the interval between the pulses, but in this solution the technical implementation is more complex than usually.
When a plurality of people are using pulse measuring devices near each other, the problem that may arise is that the receiver unit may receive a pulse transmission transmitted by the transmitter unit of another person. To eliminate this drawback, it is known to use a method known from this applicant's patent publication WO 95/05578, in which a pulse group with at least two identifier pulses is used for transmitting the pulse data, the interval between the identifier pulses corresponding to the specific interval determined for each transmitter-receiver pair, the receiver unit being able to identify the transmission pulse groups addressed to it. Said method eliminates said drawbacks.
However, in present usage a need has arisen for telemetric transmission of measurement data on several different measured variables, e.g. heartbeat, pedalling speed and pedalling cadence, to the same receiver.
The characteristics of known solutions are not sufficient in the described case. In known solutions, where measurement data on several different variables is measured and received, a receiver unit may misinterpret the pulse train formed by the received measurement data on several different measured variables, leading to erroneous measurement data.